My Girl
by k2gal615
Summary: Takes place the day after SWAC of Dating...Chad is sitting in the Cafeteria...thinking....I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR THE CHARACTERS! RXR!


My Girl—Chad's Point of view!

If someone ever asked me why I went out on a 'fake' date with Sonny Munroe, I wouldn't be able to answer because the only answer that pops into my head, doesn't even make sense. When I heard she was going out with James, I got, dare I say it, sad. And Chad Dylan Cooper _never_ gets sad, _especially_ about a girl like Sonny Munroe. I mean, there are _plenty_ of fish in the sea. So why get hung up on _one_ girl, right? Yeah well, that's what I _thought_ until Tawni stormed in, telling me to get James to back off my girl….I mean Sonny. Yeah…._Sonny_….anyway…I didn't know what to do. I mean, how could I tell James that Sonny was _my_ girl…_off_ limits…without making it sound like I was into her?….which I totally am—_not_!

Then I heard James all talking about her and I wanted to hit him. But being an actor, I kept my cool, until he started going on about Tawni! I was so torn. I mean I was definitely glad this guy was off my—Sonny, but I was _pissed_ he was playing her. I couldn't believe she actually thought _I_ was the Mayor of Jerksville, or even the Ambassador to Jerkoslavakia. Yeah, I remembered. When a girl like her hurts a guy way down deep, you remember the stuff she says. The good _and_ the bad. I wish I could be the good guy she wanted me to be. At least I'm better than James.

Then, she asked me out, and I'm not gonna lie, I got excited, even though I knew it was fake. She is so cute, darn yeah she is, especially when she's feisty, like when she just demanded that I take her hand. Let me tell you, it's not like she would _ever_ have to ask me _twice_. And she didn't have to ask me to fake having fun…because I was having fun…even if it was fake to her… Then when we sat at the table, and I started flirting with her…it was great and so _not_ fake. All of that, I wanted to do for real. If only she knew. If only she knew the way she makes me feel. So alive and so together. I mean…so angry and…not happy…Yeah right…who am I kidding? This girl is _changing_ me. I want to be what she needs me to be. The guy I am when the camera's off. But my show…what am I saying? I don't even know how she feels about me….I mean…she told me that she would _never_ want to kiss me. What kind of message does that send? I can never be kind and amazing and sweet and loving….she doesn't _deserve_ me. I am the _Mayor_ of Jerksville….heck I'm the _King_ of Assland…

"Hey Chad." Sonny said as she passed me. I didn't even look up. I just sat in my seat, starring at the wall, thinking about how she was perfect and I was not. Being the sweet and beautiful girl she was, she turned back around and sat down and my table. "Hey Chad, what's up? Miss your buddy, James?" She asked me kindly. I didn't know how she could still be nice to me after everything I've done to her.

"Not at all. He was an ass to you." I said under my breath.

"Wow. When did you begin to care?" she asked, actually sounding surprised.

"The second he asked you out…that was when I realized it, anyway." I didn't know where I was going with this.

"Realized…what?" She asked, I could sense her confusion.

"Nevermind." I said as I got up from the table in the cafeteria and walked away. I needed some air, so I just walked out the Studio doors and into the parking lot. A few steps outside and I heard the door swing behind me.

"Chad!" that beautiful, angel voice screamed. Curse—no kiss—her…the one who could make me do anything with just a sentence—a word—a syllable. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. A second later, she reached the place I stood, worry in her eyes. "Come on, Chad. Talk to me." She looked me over a few times and than just starred, right into my eyes. I knew I was scaring her and I just couldn't do that.

"I realized James was a jerk, ok?" I said

She watched me for a second, "No…that's not what you were going to say. And I'll stay here…all day…until you tell me."

"Wow, Munroe, you really know how to threaten me." I muttered with a chuckle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, getting confused a little more after each second.

I laughed, "Nothing, Munroe, nothing at all."

"Chad, will you just tell me, please because you know I'm such a nice person and I can't deal with seeing people sad, especially you because you've been so nice to me—even though you've also been a _complete_ asshole. I can't help caring about you because—"

I didn't want to hear anymore. She was nervously rambling and I was done listening. Chad Dylan Cooper was short on patience. So, do you know what I did? I smacked—gracefully placed—my lips onto Sonny's. Her eyes went very wide at first, like they would pop out of her head. But they were only like that for a second because she eased right into it. She eased into it so well, that I was lead to believe she had actually been waiting for me to do that for a long time.

But I pulled away first. "Is that _real_ enough for you, Munroe? I thought maybe since you fake kissed me the first time that you wouldn't want to—" But this time, it was my turn to be interrupted. She kissed me with her soft hands on my cheeks and I put my hands around her waist. And even after we pulled away from the kiss, we sat like that for a long time, loving the embrace and not caring about the necessity of our shows, just us.

'Us'…sounds great, don't you think? We do make a cute couple, don't we?

**The End! So like most of you, I definitely had an OBSESSION with that last episode and Chad's obvious disdain many times regarding Sonny and I just **_**had**_** to write about it. Hope you love it cause I did. Can't wait for more CHANNY!**


End file.
